


take me dancing

by jaebe0m



Category: GOT7
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt and comfort, M/M, Making Up, Music reference, Regret, Slow Dancing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaebe0m/pseuds/jaebe0m
Summary: jinyoung is mark's favorite partner





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work on this site! hope y'all enjoy! 
> 
> *unedited

the room was dim. only a tiny lamp at the corner of the room served as his source of light. mark stood at the center of his living room. he stood there with a blank, somber expression on his face. he just stood there, took a deep breath then sighed.

he grabbed his phone from his pocket and played an all too familiar song.

_"i really like this song." jinyoung gives one half of the earphone to mark and makes him listen to it. mark closes his eyes and slowly sways his head to the music. he can hear jinyoung snicker at him which makes mark smile even wider._

_"what's the title?" mark asks, still swaying his head._

_"take me dancing," jinyoung replies. "i think it fits us."_

_"why do you think so?" mark cocks his head to the side and gives jinyoung a small smile._

_"i like dancing with you."_

_jinyoung pulls out the earphone cord to let the music play aloud. he pulls on mark's arm and helps him up from the couch._

_"what are you doing?" mark laughs but jinyoung ignores the question and puts his hands around mark's torso giving him a hug. jinyoung rests his head on mark's shoulder and sways._

_mark still doesn't know what is going on but he liked jinyoung's arms wrapped around his body, his head resting between his shoulder and neck, jinyoung's chest pressed against his. mark no longer found it in him to question jinyoung._

_it got to his favorite part of the song--the chorus to be exact._

_..i could be the answers to_  
_all of your prayers_  
_take me dancing..._

he hasn't listened to this song for months.

mark was used to jinyoung grabbing his wrist and forcing him to dance with him whenever this song played. this was the first time mark listened to this song without jinyoung.

mark stood there, alone. he closed his eyes and pretended jinyoung was still next to him, holding him, asking him to dance with him to the music. mark tried to recall how soft jinyoung's hair felt whenever he ran his fingers through it, or how jinyoung giggled at him when he got the lyrics wrong, or maybe just how jinyoung's skin felt when he touched it. he tried to remember every small detail about him but every single time, it just became another reminder that he was no longer there.

_"jinyoung, what are you doing up so late. aren't you tired?" mark asks the younger boy. jinyoung was sitting on their couch. the minimal light coming from the lamp somehow seemed to illuminate the boy's exhaustion even more and mark felt bad._

_"i wanted to wait for you." jinyoung looks down and smiles sheepishly. though they were about the same height, mark has never seen jinyoung look so small before._

_"i'm here now so let's go to bed." mark takes off his shoes and lays them down near the door. mark sees that jinyoung doesn't budge from his spot on the couch._

_"let's sleep on the couch," jinyoung looks up at the older boy who was standing right in front of him. "i'll play our favorite song." mark could never say no to jinyoung. he'd give the boy everything in the world if he could. if jinyoung wanted to sleep on the couch, who is he to turn it down._

_the two boys attempt to make themselves comfortable. mark wraps his arms around jinyoung's waist while jinyoung played with mark's fingers._

_the song repeats for a second time and mark still can't believe how much he loves jinyoung. as his eyes begin to shut, the music softens. before he knows it, he is fast asleep._

the song repeated for the third time hence it becomes the third time mark has listened to this song without jinyoung.

something in mark's heart seemed to tell him to go and look for jinyoung. he should not even be far off, probably. mark hasn't heard from jinyoung for months. he has forced himself to completely shut out everything that could possibly be associated with the younger boy. it hurt him too much to think of him.

but that night, as he stood there alone in his living room, hoping to feel the boy's arms around him again, he felt a rush. after months of feeling nothing, this time he can feel his heart beating again.

he grabbed his shoes, keys and rushed out the door. he ran and he ran and he ran. his lungs felt like collapsing, he's never felt so tired before and his legs began to ache but he ran anyway. he didn't know where but he wanted to look for anything, any sign that jinyoung was close somehow.

what was jinyoung up to these days? was he happy? did he fulfill his dream of becoming an actor? these were questions mark wanted to ask his other friends who seemed to know where jinyoung was but he never had the guts to do it.

he headed to the cafe where they first met. a tiny cafe where jinyoung liked to go to read. mark did not like to read a lot but he liked jinyoung so every time jinyoung would visit the cafe, mark would be right there sitting next to him.

mark broke it off. he just felt like he wasn't good enough. it didn't work for him the first time so he didn't know why he was looking for jinyoung again. mark knew he hurt him but at that time it felt like the right decision.

every night, mark feels every inch of regret grow bigger than the last.

he shouldn't have done it. he should've just let jinyoung listen to him scream i love you at the top of his lungs instead.

as the tiny cafe finally came to sight, his heart began beating faster. if jinyoung wasn't in there then he should just stop looking. it was pointless and useless and he doubts that jinyoung would ever take him back.

he walks closer to the cafe and sees the very person he has been looking for.

in a light blue polo, jeans and cardigan--he was even wearing his favorite pair of glasses. jinyoung was sitting in a tiny booth at the corner of the cafe, he had on his earphones and for a split second mark believed that jinyoung was listening to their favorite song.

_their song._

mark entered, the bells chimes as he stepped foot in the shop. his eyes automatically darted towards the place where jinyoung had been staying in. mark walked toward the table and gathered every inch of courage in his lanky body to be able to face the love of his life again.

"come home with me." mark said. jinyoung still had on his earphones but he still looked up at mark with an almost relieved look.

"what?" jinyoung pulled out one bud and asked.

"i said come home with me." mark reiterated his statement. he breathed in and out quite loudly and he almost felt like crying but he kept it in.

"why?" jinyoung glared at him and questioned.

mark did not know why but he continued to stand there anyway. mark felt like he was using jinyoung. it felt like he only wanted him so that he wouldn't feel so alone.

"t-there is nobody to dance with at home." mark stuttered yet he stood still. he was about break down and beg on his knees if he had to. if that's what it took to make jinyoung come back to him, he was willing to do it.

"go find somebody to dance with then." jinyoung pulled out the other bud and crossed his arms.

"you're the only one i want to dance with," mark whispered. "come back to me. i'm so sorry but please come back to me. home doesn't feel like home without you and i literally can't picture myself with anyone else."

jinyoung takes a deep breath.

"okay." jinyoung nods. "i'll come back to you. i'll dance with you. hell, _i'll go with you anywhere_."

that night, was the first time mark has smiled in months.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! feedback is appreciated!!! 
> 
> twitter: @ultjbjyp  
> tumblr: @mochibeom


End file.
